Resident Evil: Umbrella's Legacy
by Tyvrael
Summary: This story takes Resident Evil in a new direction before Resident Evil 4 could happen. What happened to the people who survived the Raccoon incident? Where did they all go? Did they just pick up the pieces and move on? No. Some of them felt the court system wasn't going to solve the war on Umbrella's destiny.
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or Capcom; nor, am I Shinji Mikami. Resident Evil is property of Capcom Co., Ltd. The official creator is Shinji Mikami. This is a non-profit fanfiction story.

All rights: Capcom

Resident Evil  
>© 1983 CAPCOM Ltd., JAPAN<p>

Summary of the plot: This story takes Resident Evil in a new direction before Resident Evil 4 could happen. What happened to the people who survived the Raccoon incident? Where did they all go? Did they just pick up the pieces and move on? Most of the survivors were granted a government contract into a special military unit, which was created after the evacuation of Raccoon city, and for events to deal with this threats on a global scale. Just because Umbrella was brought down legally doesn't stop similar operations from running. The characters: Billy Coen, Clair Redfield, Carlos Oliveira, Barry Burton, Rebecca Chambers, Albert Wesker, USS Luke, Hunk, HCF (Wesker's team), Rodriguez (Claire's Escort.), other USS, Nicholai Ginovaef, Jack Krauser, Sgt Neil Carlson (RE:2), Ark Thompson, Monica (RE:Outbreak), Devin (fanmade) and various other people.

Author Note: This is partially a group project. I apologize in advance that i'm disappointing fans for RE:4 and later releases. I believe a lot of characters have been tossed aside and need the spot light. A couple of characters may have been altered to refit the current story. I plan on reaching out to all the titles in a way.


	2. Chapter 1 Rebuild? What if I don't want

"You have once again entered the world of survival horror. Good luck..." -Resident Evil 3: Nemesis Quote-

_The nightmare wasn't over. The counselors just gave us medication after the incident. I didn't even bother to fuck with it. I should of just listened to Jill and the other S.T.A.R.S. members. It was like yesterday when they rigged the main street up to clear all the zombies out in Raccoon city. Thanks to some of the civilians and Kevin they gathered the detonation supplies to complete that mission. I can barely sleep anymore after seeing so many people I know, didn't know, and love being eaten._

_Even the medications contain the Umbrella Logo, but the current lawsuit hasn't hindered their pharmaceutical production it would seem. I could be getting poisoned. Good thing I don't take those pills. Everyone that was relocated to this town has went back to normal. I can't stand it anymore. We're getting missing people again and I fear for the worse. I'm, Sgt. Officer Neil Carlson. A former resident of my not so boring town Raccoon city._

_That's me. I preferred my RPD uniform. Ben had been right this whole time. Which is why I gave him his cell key to escape. Another day in this counseling bullshit. Civilians still treat me like shit. It makes me feel a little better. The days before the incident. I would take disrespect over flesh eating nightmares any day. Yeah I wore my uniform into the group therapy. I wasn't ashamed of my identity when I attended group therapy sessions. Crap. Ten minutes until I have to be there._

The overpaid male group therapist pushed the glasses back onto his face as he sat back into a metal folding chair. **Alright everyone if you would kindly take your seats.** He sat down with a clipboard in hand, containing a patient attendance sheet, and a box for writing various analyses. **Now that we talked about our worst experience since the incident in the last meeting. I want you to think something positive about this situation. For example you are alive to share your story.**

Sgt. Neil thought to himself, _this motherfuckers has some nerve. Nothing positive came out of that hell hole. It's a sin to survive._ But one of the familiar females with short brown hair spoke up.-

Rebecca Chambers spoke up, **well after I was relocated. I ran into someone that I could not only share my experience with, but understand my episodes of panic.**


	3. Chapter 1 Continued

The counselor reeled back in his squeaky metal chair, **That's wonderful Rebecca! Would anyone else like to explain how their life has improved?** -He leaned back and scribbled some notes after pushing up his glasses with the pen.

**After seeing my best friend die by a derailed vehicle crash. I didn't think there was anymore to existence left.** Devin clenched his fist as the counselor's face sunk for a minute about the negative comment. Mac understood Devin's pain because they've been so "_buddy-buddy_" lately. **I found that brother-ship again and it was outside the military. Me and a group of about five other people pushed to the highway extraction. I've also received a reenlistment opportunity on the home-front.** Devin was built with muscle but not to much. He was in his army class C uniform even though it was unauthorized. _Try telling any combat veteran about their uniform procedures, good luck._ He stood about "5'11" and had short black hair. He kept a clean shave and was always looking at his feet every five minutes. It was a soldier bearing, making sure to keep everything in order, and fix anything that was out of order with his clothing.

Billy Coen spoke up, **Don't take in the wrong Intel. Spend your life in prison because someone fucked up your information. **It was a reflex response. He didn't realize that he came open about what happened in a sense. All the eyes began to shift at Billy's general presence. Another veteran was among the crowd.

Mac was a suave looking fellow. Only Carlos could compare. Bleached hair and he looked like he worked out at least three times a week. **You don't want to end up in the dumps like those other unfortunate U.B.C.S. soldiers. I've seen a squad leader pluck out a couple in the park during the incident.** -Anger filled his face. He wanted to break the chair, but it wouldn't look good going on his record. He thought to himself, _i'll just take it out on the bag later. I almost completely forgot about that I was surrounded by so much horror._

A couple weeks later. Sgt. Neil was patrolling around in the seat of a truck squad vehicle. He got the phone call the whole unit had been anticipating for a while now. It seemed life slowed down tremendously after the incident. Everything was at a stalemate until the call. Neil flashed on his lights and roared down the street drifting through the intersection on this rainy day. The back tires were almost out of tread. Neil pulled out in front of the shipment docks. Carlos, Arnold, and Clint piled in.

**Devin and Mac are at the Heartless Pony having a few.** Arnold buckled himself into the front passenger seat. He ran his fingers through his wet graying hair. Carlos didn't bother with a seat belt but Clint sure did. **Hopefully they didn't have too much. **Arnold seemed concerned about the two.

Clint opened his mouth and when he did it was usually in a dorky science teacher tone, **Coen said he would get anyone else we missed or they would need their own rides. Besides I think those two love birds are okay.** He watched as the traffic pulled off to the sides of the streets. **Are you even allowed to do this?**

Sgt. Neil smiled, **got someone who can tell me not too?** Everyone chuckled but Clint for a brief second.

Carlos rolled his window down. He pulled out a Zippo-lighter Jill gave him with the S.T.A.R.S. Emblem on it, and used it to light his cigarette. He whispered to himself.- **I'll get to the bottom of this Murphy. I promise.**


	4. Chapter 2 Umbrella's Retaliation

The military company meeting room was in an oversize gym. Judging by the interior is was recently renovated from an old high school. In this room was gathering multiple survivors of the Raccoon incident and other military personnel. Squads who didn't receive their equipment were getting pushed through the supply room in a orderly fashion. The standard weapon issue was M16A3, full tactical survival set, and 9 mm pistol. Anyone of the soldiers was permitted to bring their own weapon or attachments if they didn't feel comfortable with the normal load out. Billy Coen was in the entrance of the double doors. Everyone shot a salute passing by Lieutenant Coen as they moved into formation. Once everyone filled the room. The doors were shut and Lt. Coen moved to the center front part of the room. Everyone move to the position of attention even Sgt. Neil, who was squad leader of: Clint, Mac, Carlos, Arnold, and a few other people which was a part of second platoon. Devin was in third platoon.

Lt. Coen greeted "As you were soldiers. We have reports of dead walking the streets again. The confirmed bio-attack occurred yesterday 0137. Civilians are a priority as long as finding any intel leading to the attack." He clicked on his display screen remote. Live feed was playing over the City of Sunbury from a large projector. It was almost as if watching the Raccoon incident all over again. The sounds of tensing up could be heard from the leather on everyone's gloves. "1st Platoon you are landing at the docks, 2nd Platoon you will be landing on the police station and fortify, 3rd platoon you are my men. We will hunt for survivors and re-capture the National Guard vehicles for our use since there's no sense in cluttering up the streets more wreckage, and we will answering calls for help. 4th platoon you are standby for backup at the North gate, which ever location needs you first, but you will be heading in by armor." The sound of choppers touching down in the courtyard could be heard outside the opposite set of double doors. "Alright first platoon." The doors opened with the first platoon's commander opening them, Sgt. Myers. Myers watched as his men filled up the chopper and then was the last to board. Myers radioed to Lt. Coen, "This is first platoon Lt. Coen, taking off now." He received the confirmation for a go, and so did the other company follow this fashion after the next batch of choppers came.

Ten minutes later and the choppers swarmed the sky of Port Sunbury, which was equivalent if not slightly bigger than Racoon city, and a couple planes were already flying about dropping of clouds of mist it seemed. Later the teams would later be notified the streams were counter agent to the T-Virus. What seemed to be a fully successful landing in the t-virus infected town, was going to change, and a new chapter in survival horror is spawned. A .50 Cal round ripped through a 3rd platoon's chopper pilot window and into the pilot's skull sending blood all over the glass. The main pilot slumped over as the co-pilot tried to regain control he collided into another chopper killing all people aboard the second chopper

Abyss readied his .50 sniper rifle by lining up a shot onto the next chopper pilot. He radioed in to HQ to commence with the rest of the U.S.S. operation.

The co-pilot yelled in the main channel, "taking fire and going down!" The sounds of people screaming and a explosion could be heard. Devin held onto dear life. The chopper managed to bounce off the other chopper in the initial hits and the blades snapped after killing the other choppers whole crew. Devin yelled the coordinates through the command channel of the emergency landing from his GPA. He tried to grab someone else to prevent them from flying out but he was too late and almost lost his grip on one of the support bars. The two choppers ravaged the air before spiraling down violently sending people everywhere. The hordes of zombies attention was drawn. The chopper Devin was in landed on top of a school gym and the roof gave in immediately. The nose-diving Blackhawk took a drink within the gym's pool. The co-pilot was killed upon impact of the water. Meanwhile at 3rd platoon.

Billy Coen spoke up into the main channel, "alright, anyone still in the air be advised there is hostile living forces in the city. Containment flight, get ready to extract civilians." Coen stepped over to the pilot and tapped him on the shoulder. "We can drop here." The pilot nodded and broke from formation. Lt. Coen readied his microphone. "Alright, third platoon on me." Billy set the rapel cord for the helicopter he was in, and the rest of third platoon dropped down in a park close to the chopper crash. The sign fell of a nearby fenced in area. No one payed attention to the label, _Dog Park. _The troops began fanning out making a perimeter for the landing zone. The loud roar of the choppers lured in any zombies from the neighboring areas. Various rifles began coloring the night with muzzle flashes. Coen motioned Kevin over. A giant horde of zombies began to flow in. "That group over by the pond. One or two." Kevin nodded as he loaded a M203 HE round into his under-barrel attachment. Kevin then readied the sight and sent the grenade round directly into the mass of undead. Kevin sent another round to finish the job at the other portion left still moving. A pelican pilot conducted Lt. Coen on the line. "Lt. Coen I have the load preparing to land." Coen replied, "give me ten seconds. Wait why are we dumping the ammo here I thought I told you…" Coen looked up. The chopper above dropped two capsules. A grin could be heard from the pilot above and the microphone cut out on the pilot's end. The two capsules hit the ground. A second after the capsule landed the pod opened, revealing a tyrant in a Kevlar coat, and it was a female one. Lt. Coen made haste about responding by switching his channel to third company's frequency. "3rd Company, scatter and meet at the rally points, now!" Coen screamed over the radio. He didn't want his men turning around to fire at the B.O.W.S. and end up killing each other with all the stray ammo returning at everyone.

Kevin thought to himself as he ran side by side with Lt. Coen, _like I told Jim in Raccoon City, never a dull moment._

Devin awoke to find himself submerging into the water. He was confused at first and tried to swim from the wreckage. The cord holding him to the support chopper beam kept him from going anywhere. Devin felt for his knife on his person but then realized he could unhook himself. After doing so he swam out of the wreckage and pulled himself out of the pool. His weapon was to damaged after the crash and he pitched it into the water after taking the wet clip out. "My head is fucking pounding." He closed his eyes in pain for a second.

A loud thud was heard coming from the other side of the pool. A weapons case fell down from the roof after falling of the helicopter during the spin-out. Devin rushed over to the side to retrieve the case. It was his last hope at a working weapon. He opened the case to find a M249 S&W with a couple boxes of ammo. His attention shifted to one of the gym doors shutting. Devin took off full sprint after collecting his new weapon at the sound of the door. Once he entered the doors a figure hit the corner and Devin was once again on the pursuit. He didn't know why he was chasing or who he was after, but something compelled him to do so.

Devin followed the white coated female into downstairs to the boiler room. She shut the door behind herself.- "Wait a minute. Hold on. There right behind me, come on!" Devin had squawked at her. He then could hear the creatures footsteps coming down the steps. He peeked in the window for the door and watched the doctor enter a secret passage. He drew his knife and bashed the window open with the grip's special glass buster. Devin then reached in to unlock the door but found a red button instead.

The door slowly began to open, after he pushed the button, and Devin withdrew his arm in fear of getting crushed by the automated door. He rushed inside looking for a secret switch or something. It was too late, the monster's had made it into the door, he had taken a swig already from his flask, and Devin raised his M249 to the ready. "I hope you're doing alright Mac. As for you motherfuckers!" -He opened fire at the doorway of horrors.

The concentration of chlorine in the air from the pool made it impossible to send or receive radio transmissions. He hopped back and found his back against a shelf. The shelf that he bumped gave in, and then revealed the passageway. The box clip had ran dry and Devin took his opportunity to rush into the passage. The secret door shut behind him. He took a breath as he leaned up against the wall to reload the machine gun. It was a long narrow white hallway filled with countless bodies. Less than a hundred rounds was left for the M249.

Meanwhile second platoon began their descent onto the vacant police station roof. The roof entrance got breached in a matter of seconds. Gunfire could be heard as more troops piled in to help the breach. Wave after wave of undead kept coming through the narrow hallways. The police station was probably going to have one of the highest zombies accounts due to its origin being an evacuation site. The zombies were a mix of: CDC specialist, civilians, inmates, police officers, military, and a couple children.

Arnold made his usual birds nest on the roof. He wasn't going anywhere. One by one he was using the rifle to take out zombies around the station. Occasionally helping a survivor fleeing the streets by clearing a path. He thought to himself after dropping quite a bet of zeds, _we actually have a chance unlike Raccoon City._ The radio blared people screaming, "B.O.W. on the main street. I repeat. Oh God it's getting." The transmission dropped. Arnold rushed over and set up his bi-pod. Arnold said to himself, "not another Thanatos." He saw a tyrant pulling its claws out a car with a body pinned against it. He was about to take a shot when something latched onto his rifle. Arnold had an iron grip versus what suddenly gripped his weapon

Mac rushed over once he saw Arnold in trouble. A licker had clenched Arnold's gun with it's tongue. A couple of the other soldiers on the roof began opening up as more Lickers climbed to the roof. Mac slung his rifle and drew his knife out to cut the tongue. The creature fought as Mac assisted the weapon grip. Turning his blade over to the rope cutter Mac started to saw at the creatures taste organ. Screeches could be heard alerting more of the nasty critters in. Once Mac finished the job the piece of tongue holding onto the gun went limp and fell to the street below. Too many Lickers were enclosing fast the troops retreated into the inside of the top floor of the police station including Mac and Arnold.

Sgt. Neil touched the radio switch. "Second platoon report, roof support has been compromised, and low casualty report." but there was no response. Gunfire could be heard coming from downstairs.

Mac's eyes shifted down to the steps before returning to meet Neil's to make sure the dead wasn't sneaking up.. "Shit. I think they need us downstairs." -Mac then reloaded a fresh clip into his rifle.-

Arnold spoke up, "shouldn't we wait for further orders?" Arnold peeked over the railing as he was always trying to observe the scene.

Sgt. Neil flipped the channel on his radio. "Status report downstairs." Nothing but static came through and shots were still being fired. Everything came to a screeching halt. "Carlos should be at the bottom waiting for us.

Panicked about Carlos, Clint took off down the steps.- "Carlos!"

"I guess Clint has point. Move!" Neil barked the order. He pressed his radio again. "Status report downstairs police station." But there was still no response.

Clint made his way to the bottom of the steps and pushed hard on the double sided door after he slung the rifle onto his back. The door gave in and swung open. At the far end left opposite side of the hallway Clint saw a soldier's corpse was getting pulled into a room. The corpse was already halfway in when Clint noticed it. He heard the sound of that horrifying reminder of Raccoon city. The flesh getting ripped off the bone. Chills went down Clint's back. He readied his rifle and went towards the room. He stopped dead in his tracks.

A person in black clothing with tactical equipment came out of the room that the body was dragged into. The sound of flesh eating had stopped. The dark figure walked up to the double set of doors on the opposite end of Clint. The mysterious figure wiped the blood off of his face and turned to see if anyone was behind him after he cocked his rifle.

Clint had moved into a side room doorway just in time to avoid being seen. His heart rate rose and he stood still frozen for a good moment until he felt a hand grip his shoulder from behind him. Clint slowly turned to see what put a hand on his own shoulder. His heartbeat began to rise tremendously. He was about to scream. It was his buddy.

The main military radio channel came to life again. It was almost static but the words could be made out with a good ear.- "Special forces…..armed….zombies…..not biting them. Walk...human..." Then the transmission cut out.

Carlos signaled for Clint to stay quiet. The sound of the doors at the far end of the hallway were opened and shut. The other double doors close to Clint and Carlos swung open. Neil and the rest came into the hallway in a tactical breach formation.

Carlos exposed himself into the open. "We are in here guys. Watch for the hallway far end." -He came out from the side room which was an office area for Sunbury police officers that Clint held up in too for a second.

All the dead soldiers on this floor zombified within almost seconds. The dead soldiers skin turned to a dark red. The zombies sighed, it was as if the dead needed a second to wake up, but that brief second came to a halt. The fresh crimson heads charged without throwing up their arms like a normal zed, but they came straight for Neil's squad. The squad opened up on the zombies.

During the masquerade at the police station. Air support showed up above the police station. A hail of gunfire rained down from Blackhawk's side turret .50 Caliber machine gun clearing a line of dead on the street. Two missiles launched off from the sides of the chopper both colliding into the Tyrant ravaging the street. All that was left of the Tyrant was his two legs. The Blackhawk received another call and had to respond quickly.

At fourth company held up at the North quarantine gate, the fog was complimenting the horrific scene of dead bodies everywhere of the fourth company soldiers, and he sound of gunfire had faded along with most living here. A figure in all black combat gear put a hand on his microphone button on the side of his helmet. "HQ, mission complete. The back-up squad has been eliminated. Luke and I are the only survivors. Over." Another person similarly dressed walked up next to Hunk holding a MP5. The rain began to fall.


	5. Chapter 3 Adrenaline

Devin was right on the tail of the doctor again, she was quick, and she made it to another quick shutting door. "I think you've had this planned out for quite some time, miss." He didn't focus his eyes on her to much. He kept looking behind himself in fear of a zombie sneak attack. He did manage to read her name badge, _Monica._

She turned to see him through the bulletproof glass and stepped over to the communication panel. "Delta team. I have a intruder in the labs. Hes got me cornered. You might need to use the second entrance at the police station." It finally dawned on Monica. She jumped into a computer chair in front of a giant console. _I forgot about the hunters._

Hunk received the distress call, "what's the status on the police station?"

Monica responded, "most of the company has been wiped out if not all."

Hunk looked around the fog was getting too dense, "alright, Luke and I will be there in a couple minutes." Luke started one of the military cargo trucks. Hunk climbed in and Luke punched it through the chain gate that was once heavily guarded by U.S. soldiers.

Claire saw it was time to move out of her location a couple blocks away from the Sunbury Police Station. She thought the police station was going to be a close safe place. The city's sky yielded depressing darkness, and all the wreckage complemented by fires. Various alarm systems had been going off. The choppers flying above was the signal for Claire to move from cover and escape. Gathering data of the situation and warning the military was no longer the priority of her mission. Surviving is now. Her heart was always taking advantage of her and saw a couple soldiers in distress down below from the second story hotel room. Bullets rippled into a crowd of dogs infected by the T-Virus. A soldier tripped, his rifle flew several feet away, and the zombie dogs didn't hesitate. The scream from the soldier being eaten alive by the dogs was disturbing. Claire readied her pistol and killed two dogs before the whole pack rose up from their fresh meal. Claire's eyes widened to the realization there was more than just a few dogs. Blinding lights shot on shining onto Claire and the dogs. A .50 Cal machine gun cleared most of the pack out. A rifleman took care of the stragglers.

An unfamiliar voice spoke up, "over here, we have a survivor. Ma'am you're safe with us." Corporal Miller then looked around to see if anything else was of interest. Most of the road was cluttered but nothing their Humvee couldn't handle.

Claire inspected the soldier's corpse for ammo right away before heading toward the Humvee. She found a photo of with four people standing in front of a bar in Raccoon city. On the back of the photo read, _i'm sorry guys I couldn't save..._. the rest of the writing is unreadable due to the blood. She managed to grab the M16 that had scratches on the side from sliding on the asphalt. A weapon at a time like this was scarce, and she had to take what she could find. It was still loaded.

Claire made her way over to the Humvee, and climbed in after the rifleman opened it from the inside. Claire looked at the squad of three people inside the vehicle the gunner, driver, and the rifleman passenger.

Corporal Miller the gunner on top barked, "hurry up, ma'am."

Claire hopped into the Humvee and shut the door. "I was just making sure you guys weren't from Umbrella. Sorry."

Private Shivers commented after ignoring Claire's hesitation, "how many more civilians do we need before we can make a drop."

Claire shot a quick remark, "i'm not a civy." Shiver's head jerked back to face her. "That's not a way to treat a civilian anyways." Claire glared at private Shivers.

Corporal Miller kept his focus and tapped the top to signal the driver to go.

Private Shivers replied, "police officer?" He looked back to the road ahead, and then to his right to see if anyone was hanging from a window needing help.

Claire smiled, "no. I'm part of first platoon." She couldn't hide secrets from anyone she could trust. "Everyone got their intelligence from me. I've been observing this town for a week now. I mainly took this mission to find my brother Chris. I assumed that since being right where Umbrella strikes. That it would lead my brother right to it. I was wrong." She rested for a moment and leaned on her hand while gazing into the destroyed city and thought to herself, _where are you Chris?_

The vehicle ride was uneasily quiet besides ramming the occasional car out of the way. Miller kept his eyes ahead occasionally glancing ahead. "Target spotted. 20 meters 12 o'clock. One of those zombie-gun wielders."

Claire sounded confused, "zombie-gun-wielder?" She peaked from around the driver in shock.

Miller skipped answering Claire's question. "Shit! The roofs. Shivers take care of them." A round ripped through Miller's skull. The driver sped up, and Shivers pulled Miller's corpse down from the Humvee turret. The Humvee was practically bullet proof as rounds began to clink off its armor and glass.

Shiver's shouted. "Miller wake the fuck up. God dammit!" The bullet wound on Miller was fatal but Shiver's went into mental denial. The driver hit the zombie Miller spotted earlier. The zombie in black tactical gear clenched onto the bars in front of the engine block. The zombie began climbing onto the hood. Claire climbed up into the turret but the creature gripped the barrel. Another illegal hitchhiker jumped onto the hood blocking the driver's view. The Humvee hit into a car and then into a truck before stopping. The zombies were ejected 10 yards down the road. The monsters tried getting back up but Claire unloaded the .50 caliber onto them.

The front police station doors swung open. Carlos was the first outside the door. Then followed: Mac, Clint, Neil, and Arnold. The crimson heads weren't letting up. Claire swung the turret to aim at the police station entrance. Claire daydreamed for a second. Everything went dark except for the police station. A gate appeared in front with big letters hanging above. The letters read Raccoon City Police Dept. Claire shook it off and looked down by her feet. Shivers opened the door and stumbled out of the vehicle.

Private Shivers rose up slowly with his back facing Claire and began walking straight forward into the alleyway. So many things were spiraling through her head. It was happening to fast, so she made a choice. She opened fire on the crimson heads pursuing Neil's squad out into the open. She emptied the ammo box and Neil's squad managed to clean up the last few zombies enclosing on them. Then the group headed over towards the Humvee. "I'm not with Umbrella!" Claire shouted.

Carlos saw a gleam of a lens and signaled Claire to stay quiet. His attention drawn to something on the rooftop. It was a sniper up top in black tactical gear. Signature of the U.S.S. forces. Carlos took cover and he pointed his rifle at the sniper. Everyone in the squad followed his lead and hopped back into formation. The sounds moans were starting to add up. The sniper managed to get side truck with her scope vision focusing on Claire. She looked over to see who Claire was talking too, but there was nobody in sight. Carlos and the team moved too quick behind cover.

Claire climbed down and helped the driver out of the vehicle. As Neil's squad made an advance on the unsuspecting sniper which Claire was completely oblivious too. Claire began searching for a med kit and began taking care of the driver.

Abyss raised her rifle to see the soldier walking away from the Humvee into the alleyway. She zoomed back to the gunner's seat and saw it was a civilian. "HQ, can you identify this civilian. I think the soldiers were protecting her."

A female voice was heard from HQ's end, "Claire Redfield, sister of Chris Redfield." Abyss pulled back the level on her .50 Cal rifle. "Taking her out." An HQ personnel replied back, "negative we need to have her alive." Abyss lowered her rifle, "damn." Abyss opened the roof door and headed downstairs. Abyss saw something on the floor in the apartment building hallway that drew his curiosity. Something that wasn't there before. A pair of boots could be seen but the rest of the body was around the corner out of sight. A noise was heard from a floor below. Abyss rushed to the stairs at the opposite side. Carlos rifle butted Abyss when she came around the corner. Carlos spoke up, "she's down." Neil and Mac came rushing down the hallway from their hiding places. Abyss tried to squirm but Neil slapped the handcuffs onto him. Mac secured his rifle.

Neil spoke up, "it's gonna be hard to snipe without a rifle anymore." He adjusted the handcuffs to make sure Abyss couldn't get free out of them.

Mac added, "yeah thanks for the rifle. Oh the name is Mac. What's yours?"

Carlos chimed in, "she doesn't look like one of the dead ones." He assisted Neil on getting Abyss to his feet.

Abyss tried to resist, "I'm not a science fucking experiment, okay?" Everyone but Carlos and Abyss assumed they were talking about regular zombies.

Neil turned on his radio with his free hand, "Coen, I've found a person of interest." The radio still wasn't working. The radio blockers were hitting everything but the U.S.S. line. He sighed and then assisted Abyss to her feet.

Abyss laughed at Neil, "sounds like your communications are out along with North gate quarantine."

Carlos put in his two cents, "she knows a lot more than us."

Mac cold-cocked Abyss across the face and then took Abyss's gas mask off by cutting the straps with his knife.

Neil shielded Abyss from any further injury. Neil said, "just give it a minute Mac. I know you want this fucker dead. But the benefit would be to keep her alive. With communications out and our mission compromised we need a new objective. Getting her out alive now is our number..." Neil stopped after being interrupted.

Mac squinted at the operative with hate as he thought about the chopper Devin was in that went down, "number two priority. We get out alive first." Neil's facial expression went from serious to indifferently nodding. Neil spoke up, "agreed."

Abyss felt honored to dig under Mac's skin and realized her line was still active to HQ. This was a problem for both parties. Neil set Abyss down in a chair they took from one of the apartment rooms.

Carlos walked to the first floor to check on Claire sparked up. He lit a cigarette before heading out the first floor doorway.

Mac set his hand on Abyss's shoulder.

Arnold had went to watching the perimeter as everyone began to workout a new plan. He wasn't much for politics. The soldier that was the driver of the Humvee pushed Claire away sending her onto her backside. Everyone could hear Claire shriek in terror. Arnold looked for Claire. The military cargo truck. cleared the cars parked in the streets and even rammed into the Humvee right after the driver tossed Claire out of the way. Two U.S.S. members climbed out when the truck came to a screeching halt in front of the police station. The police station was more popular tonight. The two black dressed soldiers rushed towards the police station entrance.

Arnold squeeze the trigger and missed Hunk by an inch. The bullet grazed the side of the building as the two U.S.S. members made it into the police station.

Carlous yelled, "hey more of Abyss's team members. She must of been in a squad."

Abyss thought to herself, _I didn't call for backup?_ She kept an indifferent look on her face. When everyone jerked away a second to see what was going on she made her advance and jumped out the window. Glass went all over the place as she flew down one story. She took off down the alleyway fast as she could in a stumble sprint.

Neil realized what he had done. "Forget her. Let's go. Dammit." The squad headed towards the entrance of the police station. Claire could hear footsteps coming around the wreckage. It was Carlos. He offered Claire a hand up.

She saw the uniform and also remembered it was the soldiers she helped with the crimson heads earlier. "Carlos?" It dawned again who he was.

Carlos's ego kicked in with his accent, "You can call me that if you like. It's normal if I drive you crazy." He looked into Claire's eyes and then back to the surroundings. Carlos was known for giving the ladies a hard time.

Claire smiled, "you always know how to make people smile in times like this."

Neil barked, "Carlos, dammit come on." The rest of the squad was ready to go into police station.

In the labs below the police station. Devin followed the lab signs to the armory. He had shot every camera he spotted on his way down here. He knew that bitch was monitoring him. He found himself starring in front of a heavily reinforced door. Explosives would probably only put a dent in the door. An idea dawned on him. B.O.W. Hunters could be heard coming down the hallway from the opposite direction. He took the stairs down next from the armory towards the labs. A zombie scientist tried to get the jump on Devin but just barely missed the grip. Devin hated hunters with a passion ever since encountering them in the park. It triggered a memory of what he witnessed in the park after dealing with a couple Hunters.

Nicholai came down the dirt trail in Raccoon City Park in front of the Dead Factory. Words were exchanged between Nicholai and two other visible U.B.C.S. members. A gunfight broke out when Nicholai drew on the first U.B.C.S. member. Nicholai put a bullet in him and then the other U.B.C.S. guy. Devin spoke to himself, "aren't they all on the same team?" Devin's attention was drawn away after hearing some strange noises come from behind.

Devin came back to reality after entering a lab area. Directly to his right was the chemical chart and with an explanation what the colored labels meant. He looked for the acidic kind of chemical, walked over to the first chemical storage area, and a Hunter rushed into the room. Devin grabbed a glass acid labeled container and tossed it at the Hunter. The monster dodged and then leaped through the air. Devin somersaulted out of the way, the hunter missed, and Devin put rounds into the creature until it gave up. He looked over where the chemical landed he tossed and it had melted a hole in the floor. "My last option." He slung the M249 on his back. He felt two hands grip his shoulders. Devin freaked out jerking back and fourth from the zombies strength fighting Devin's. He could hear the bone-chilling moan in his ear. His training kicked in and brought his right elbow back as he spun into it sending the zombie lab guard into the wall. The zombie lunged right back after ricocheting off the wall. The sound of a new hunter entering the lab room made Devin scream out, "God Dammit!" The adrenaline mixed well with the anger. Devin pivoted himself between the hungering security zombie and the hunter. Devin dropped his machine gun to free his hands up to fight hungry security. The zombie lunged in and Devin leaned out of the way and took the zombies pistol. The safety was off on the pistol and Devin put a .45 round into the head of the zombie. The zombie fell back towards the hunter and was slashed in half.


End file.
